Sins In Writing
by Clara Lou
Summary: Draco learns a lesson from a most unlike source about a most unlikely person Hp/BTVS


Sins In Writing  
  
By Clara Lou  
  
Rating - Pg -13  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Buffy or Harry Potter. They belong to J.K Rowling and Josh Whedon  
  
Authors notes - I finally had an idea for an hp crossover that wouldn't leave me alone. I don't know if there will be any romance but if any doesn't happen it won't be a Draco/Willow one cause of the  
  
difference in ages. Draco is 17th and in 7th year. Willow is 21 and everything takes place after the end of series 6.  
  
Enjoy and send lots of feedback  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sitting in the hospital wing he stared at the end of his bed. Memorising the metal slats that made up the bed end, anything to resist the memories tugged at the back of his mind. After a while the bed end failed to help and he transferred his gaze to the slim black book sitting on his bedside table.  
  
Dumbledore had thought it would help him. He sneered nothing could help him, no one would want to anyway. Leaning back against the pillows he winched at the pain in his side. Madam Pomfrey had to stitch him up the Muggle way, as the wound was too deep and severe for her to use magic. Why did they bother, he didn't fear death, in actual fact he welcomed it.  
  
Welcomed it that was laugh, he craved it, wanted it so much he could taste it. Anything to leave this sorry existence, this place where his housemates, friends and even his family despised him. His family he spat, what family? They had never been a family, they had been an illusion to the outside world, but behind closed doors it was very different. Bouts of Crucio, Imperio and other more hands on torture where the norm for both himself and his mother. So much that his Father became very proficient with a whip, he had the scars to prove it.  
  
He looked over at the book and finally gave into his curiosity and picked up the book. Turning it over in his hands he looked for a title on the simple black leather cover, he finally found a small engraving in the bottom left had corner on the front of the book. The engraving in silver read W.A.R. slowly he ran his fingers over them and realised that it was initials for someone. Settling himself back against the pillows Draco Malfoy opened the book and began to read.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
21st June  
  
Goddess will this pain never end? Who knew that one little piece of metal could cause so much trouble, but then again it's like they say it's not guns that kill people it's people that kill people.  
  
I should know as that was what got me into this mess, embracing the darkness for revenge. Revenge is a total waste of time, you feel good for a total of 2 minutes the time it takes for your conscious to come crashing back into existence. Though for me it was more like a day but when it did it hurt, it hurt so much. Pain so deep rooted I thought it would never stop, never become numb and that was what I wanted for it to become numb.  
  
Numb so I wouldn't remember Tara's face as the bullet entered her flesh, Warren's face as I stripped the flesh from his bones, the disappointment in Giles eyes as I flung him about the Magic Box and Xander's love as he stopped me from completing my final revenge on the world.  
  
And that was what it was revenge on the world for daring to take Tara from me. I wanted to wipe out of existence so that others could begin to feel a fraction of the grief that was swirling about in me, filling me up so I could feel no other emotion. Luckily or maybe not depending on your way of thinking I was stopped, stopped by the most unlikely person. Xander! My Xander shaped friend, the one that has been there for me ever since I can remember, even there to stop me from ending the world.  
  
I still don't know why Giles has brought me here to this strange castle. There is too much magic in the air, too much temptation for me to return to magic.  
  
Magic, such a simple word with a thousand different meanings. The dictionary knows magic as - an extraordinary power or influence seemingly from a supernatural source.  
  
I think of magic as heartbreak, sadness, emptiness and most of all guilt. Not very magical emotions, I remember when I first did a spell the euphoria that flowed through me coupled with pride at what I had accomplished and happiness at the simple act.  
  
I sat there in that strange room and marvelled at what I was seeing. This magical world hidden from me for so long, something Giles knew about and didn't tell me. Seems the reason I wasn't brought here younger was that my magic hadn't fully developed, the Hellmouth interfered with the natural growth of my magic, infected it in a way. Dumbledore and the Ministry, the few that knew of me and what I had done were surprised that I had resisted the lure of the darkness for so long.  
  
They wanted to teach me control, bloody control. I bypassed that stage last year when I brought Buffy back from the dead. Every since Glory I've found it harder and harder to experience the euphoria that I used to get from spells. I did bigger and harder spells in my quest to experience those feelings again. Eventually black magic was the only way to experience it and there was no better feeling that the magic seeping into every pore as I brought Buffy back.  
  
I hope that Dumbledore and Giles can help me overcome this, if not for my sake then for everyone else. Goddess help them if I stray because I don't even think Xander could stop me and I would go straight for the big one. The end of the world.  
  
Willow Anne Rosenberg  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco closed the book, marvelling at what he had read. This person, this Willow had tried to end the world. He looked at the book, no journal he told himself and tried to decide if it was real.  
  
If the headmaster had given it to him then it must be real, this Willow had been here at Hogwarts over the summer learning to what he didn't know. He turned the book over in his hands and finally he placed it in his school bag determined to figure out the mystery that was Willow Anne Rosenberg and what she had being doing at Hogwarts. 


End file.
